Rwby Adjutants
by Madchemist
Summary: Every great leader has a right hand, their adviser, their apprentice, their adjutant. Follow team ADJU on their journey with the other teams in the RWBY universe
1. Chapter 1

******Hey guys I am re-launching this. Wiping the slate clean and restarting it all over. A nice clean fresh start. So sit back and enjoy. I do not own RWBY or any other copyrighted material mentioned only the OC characters I created.**

**Alec Frost: 16 years old. He has silver hair with barely noticeable frost blue tips. He has frost blue eyes, and silver cat ears. He has pale skin, and is 6'5''. He wears black medium top skate shoes(vans), boot cut grey jeans, a frost blue v neck, and a black coat (DMC Virgil's) With frost blue buttons, collar, and the inside. He also has a white and frost blue shemagh wrapped around his neck. He wears dark blue glasses, He also has a white albino beowolf fur cloak. He also has an metal plate on the hip of his jeans/jacket that his weapon attaches to. And a dark blue and grey beanie. His weapon is Frost Bite a m14/hand and a half sword combo.**

* * *

"Faunus rights! Faunus rights!" The crowd around me chants as their mantra while I chant along. Sadly these protests keep getting violent more and more often. So often I have to bring my weapon for protection now.

"What are you doing here?" One particularly hostile fox hisses at me angrily.

"Were all the same on the inside so why not be treated that way." I reply back neutrally. Satisfied he walks away grumbling, while I go back to chanting with the rest of the crowd.

It was all going well until a shot rang out and a space cleared in the middle of the group. Several men dressed up as White Fang walk out of the crowd and throw down an elderly human man.

"See this man!" He shouts "He said he feels we are all equal, well I'm here to tell you he is wrong! We are above them!" He finishes briefly before starting again "Now! I have these men here and I want to see the loyalty of the Faunus in this area. So! Here is what we are going to do. Bring me the humans in the group, or we will fire upon you. So choose. Them, or you."

Swearing under my breath I'm not prepared as I am shoved forward out into the opening. I look back to see the fox Faunus from earlier with a mask over his eyes smirking at me.

"Time to die dog." He grunts towards me. I see several others get shoved out before the leader nods to his men who start to go at them with swords. I try to leave and avoid the trouble but the fox from earlier shoves me back in before coming out with a switch blade. "Too much of a coward to die with your own kind? Typical." He angrily snarls before swinging at me.

"The hell's your problem!" I shout as I dodge back from him trying to avoid having to fight.

"You humans are my problem. So why don't you die!" He shouts before pulling out a pocket pistol and firing at my chest at point blank

* * *

"Heh stupid dog." The fox faunus grunts before moving to walk off before a sword erupts out of his chest. He gasps and weakly claws at it before he is kicked off the sword and onto the ground revealing Alec to be the one who stabbed him. Walking over to the dying Faunus he shifts his rifle and fires a shot into his head before more shouting draws his attention.

"You bastard!" One female White Fang yells running at him with her sword drawn.

"He started it." He grunts out before leaning out of the way and breaking her arm. He then stabs her in the neck and turns to the rest of the group moving towards him.

"Feisty huh!" The leader shouts towards him while sauntering over. "Men, whoever personally runs this fool through gets a bonus. On me." He offers before walking off to continue his shouting.

"Heh dog." One of them scoffs before charging him. He wields a larger curved greatsword and swings it at him only for him to block it with his sword before delivering a swift kick to the groin. Another charges from behind and he dodges him making him run into and topple on top of the other White Fang soldier. He then walks over and stabs them both. Another runs at him and he dodges her sword before grabbing her arm and yanking her towards him. Off balance she falls and he grabs her neck before ice erupts out of it obliterating her head in a pink mist. One pulls out a hand gun and tries to shoot him in the back only for him to twist under grabbing his leg and pulling it before slamming his head into the pavement as hard as he could eliminating him.

"Come on." He growls to the last three as they rush forward only for him to flip over one grab his sheathed sword and use it to cut down another one before grabbing his gun and shooting the man who's sword he borrowed in the head. He turns towards the last as he charges yelling in a fearful fury only to be shot while running. When he falls it reveals the leader holding a smoking handgun.

"How a team of soldiers could not kill one stupid teenager I will never understand." He mutters before moving forward with a blood stained flail. Grabbing Frosty, Alec moves into a defensive stance as the circle. The leader moves forward and swings only for Alec to roll under it before thrusting with his sword, but the leader expected that and leaped back before kicking him in the face knocking him back before he re-corrected himself only to be hit in the chest by the weapon leaving several lacerations and breaking a few ribs causing him to cough losing the air in his lungs. Quickly trying to get up he sees the leader with a gun to his head ready to fire. He grabs his shoe and large spikes of ice start to erupt all over his leg moving up onto his chest and arms before consuming his being and knocking off his face mask which was reminiscent of a ram. Using all of his aura and energy in the last ditch attack he passes out.

* * *

"Hello?" A voice asks drawing me from my sleep.

"Huh, what? How long was I out?" I ask him hazily.

"About two weeks. You healed fast though." He replies.

"Yeah. So may I ask why you are visiting me?"

"Do you know who I am?" He asks me.

"Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon."

"Excellent. Now you are aware you killed those White Fang right?"

"Yeah, I wasn't at first, but then that guy shot me for no reason. And the others were going to try and kill me to, so yeah." I explain.

"Yes, I read the eyewitness accounts. You did save a few people though." He replies.

"Yeah, a few. Could've done better though."

"So instead of we stay on that topic how about we get to why I am here. You have been accepted to Beacon academy. Now I expect to see you there in two weeks when the school year starts. Anyway I must get going. Your parents want to talk to you." He informs before leaving.

"ALEC!" I hear my mother shout from outside in the hallway.

"WAIT! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

* * *

**Hey guys! So I am re starting this entire fic with new characters and much less "Okay I don't like that OC kill em." included. So Josh and Kane are staying along with their new team mate. So anyway have an excellent day. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Prologue: Eclipse

**Okay so here is Rommel's prologue. I do not own RWBY or any other copyrighted material in this story. And as always have fun reading. I should put that on here more. I'm rambling. Ignore this.**

**Oscar Equinox: He is seventeen, and is 5'11''. He has one white and one black eye, and messy black hair that eventually fades white at the tips. He wears grey canvas shoes(converse medium tops), black dress slacks, a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, grey elbow long gloves with black metal plating on them, A long black scarf wrapped around his neck and upper torso, and various grey belts on his waist. Over his dress shirt he wears a black vest with white embroidered designs, and also wears a grey, long dress coat. His weapon is Eclipse which is an black and white uchigatana he uses in an Iaido style. He can also sheath it and use it as an energy shotgun/cleaver.**

* * *

"Hey you kid! Hey get over here!" Several unsavory looking men yell at me as I walk down an alleyway.

"Hey boys spring it!" The probable leader yells causing men to start dropping off of walkways around me.

"Well you look rich. Give us your money and come with us easy like and we won't gut you." The leader says to me prompting me to look at him.

"So you lead this band of criminals. Bah! Leaves a bad taste in my mouth." I say as I spit on his shoes.

"You little punk!" He yells going to hit me with a spiked bat only for me to slice it before sheathing my weapon and looking around to see them all looking angrily at me. "Show this punk to respect us." He commands stepping back for a bit while the others move towards me. Eyeing them I pull out my weapons in shotgun mode and blast one man sending me back before moving and launching myself with it again at one before pulling out my blade and slicing him before turning, sheathing it and blocking another one. I then kick his knee and cleave him in the neck before kicking him off of it. Another comes at me and I charge my semblance launching a blast of shadows hitting him and burning away his very being leaving him a rambling shell of a man. I see the leader and three of his men come so I blast myself into the air and send a larger, wider, yet weaker blast of shadow burning their sanity leaving them with little. Smirking I walk up to the leader and grab him before shoving him up against a building and grunt at him.

"Now good sir I think you have finally ran into an impassable object. And I am pretty sure you do not have the sanity to comprehend this, but you brought this upon your self dear friend. May I call you that. You sent all these very unsavory types after me for not wanting to be kidnapped? So I will let you choose. You, or them?" I lecture before sitting him on a dumpster.

"M-m-m-monster. Y-yo-your like one of them. G-g-g.." He starts yelling in fear

"Grimm? Yeah maybe, but I don't hate you guys. Hell I'm fighting for you, but when you so ungratefully attack and demand things from me you must understand how that feels to me. Being used. So once again you or them?" I ask.

"F-f-fuck you you monster!" He yells in terror.

"I am not a monster dear sir, how many times shall I have to say that." I reply back before walking over to the ones on the ground who ended up being more susceptible to the attack and pulling out my weapon, delivering one shot to each body. Turning around I see the man try to run so I concentrate another burst before launching it. It hits him sending him into his own personal hell that would last until he died of fright, or natural causes. I walk past him, but stop and bend down on my knees.

"Well, good sir it seems you have finally figured out your limits. Now I must be off. Tah tah!" I casually say walking out of the ally and out onto the street with a wave of my hand. I hear sirens coming and feel the need to walk slightly faster home. Hopefully before the news runs the story.

* * *

"Oscar Equinox! What have we told you!?" My mother scolds me as I walk in.

"Not to let people take what is not theirs." I explain to her.

"No, it's about your abilities. Dammit didn't we tell you not to use them unless your at Beacon! And even then only when they are concentrated enough to kill your foes instantly!" She yells.

"Oh, yes that. I forgot about that. I truly am sorry." I apologize before heading up to my room.

"Just... don't do it again. I don't need shareholders taking control of the company from you. It's your right." She sighs.

"I know. And they won't. Trust me." I reassure her before continuing up to my room and getting on my Equinox Metals company laptop to continue typing the sequel to my story about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body.

* * *

**And now Oscar is done! So he is going to be interesting to write. A slightly sociopathic gentleman who writes semi bestselling books and is the heir to a metal manufacturing company. So anyway I hope you enjoyed this and have a nice day.**


	3. Prologue: Ignis

**Hey guys second prologue chapter eh. So lets get down to it. I do not own RWBY or any other copyrighted material.**

**Joshua "Josh" Ignis: He is a 6'1'', with pale skin. He has hazel eyes, and his hair is dark brown shaved on the sides and swayed to the left. He wears dark black jeans, black combat boots, a gold cloth belt, and a dark red shirt with a gold exclamation point. Over that he has a black leather jacket with gold and dark red stripes going down the arms and horizontally on his upper back. His symbol is located on the middle of his upper back. He also has a dark red bandanna hanging loosely around his neck. He also has black fingerless gloves with golden colored metal plates over the knuckles, and red metal plates over the backs of his hands. And his weapon is Kaiser, A large greatsword that turns into a large compound bow, or chain blade'?'.**

* * *

"Joshua!" My mother yells at me while I meditate before lashing out at the target in front of me cleaving it in half.

"One second mom I'm training. If I am going to Beacon at this age I have to be the strongest guy they've got." I yell back before using my semblance to launch me up in the air before back down activating my weapons chain mode to cleave two targets instead of one.

"Well hurry your dinner is going to get cold!" She yells back before going back inside the house.

With that over with I look towards the last target before moving several plates of metal in front of it. Having moved the metal there I move back and transform Kaiser into his great bow form before letting loose an arrow. I move to check it and see it went through all of the plates and into the dummy. Satisfied I move back inside and eat my dinner before grabbing my mail and moving up to my room. Once in my room I plop down on my bed and check through them. Eyeing a letter with the Beacon crest I grab it and open it before running back down stairs.

"HEY GUYS I'M ACCEPTED!" I yell towards them before running up to them.

* * *

"Hey mom I'm heading out!" I yell towards my mom before I leave getting on my bike I ride to the Vale outskirts before moving to the forests surrounding it to hunt Grimm.

"OI SUPER DANGEROUS BEASTS OF SHADOW WHERE ARE YEH!" I yell towards the woods when a rustling catches my attention. Looking over I see a boarbatusk moving to charge me I swing down Kaiser with all my force right when it would hit the boarbatusk and end up crushing parts of it's bone plates and stopping it. Dazed it moves around before I take the blade and activate its fire function stabbing the creature and roasting it. "Mmmmm barbecue. " I grunt before moving on. Walking through the woods I eventually end up at a cave with signs of some ursa. Not sure where they are I head into a tree and prep my bow. Thankfully I do not have to wait long because two large and one medium ursa come into the clearing I notch a bow and fire at the smallest killing before launching myself with my chain sword into the second cleaving its head off. I turn and see the other moving to swipe so I leap back before swinging in a downward arc driving it back before charging and swinging sideways surprising it long enough to swing again pushing it up against the tree I yell before swinging my sword activating the chain function again at the point where it would go the farthest and slice through the ursa and the tree behind it. Satisfied I went to leave when an roar catches my attention. Looking back I see an ursa major rushing at me.

"There's the guy I was looking for!"I yell before leaping up and notching an arrow while firing it shortly after cracking the armor. I use my semblance to launch me back down at it and grab the arrow head pulling it and prying off some of the plate before swinging under it and onto a tree by it. I look at it before launching off of it and slamming my sword down at it while it stood up for a strike ending up with me only plunging my sword half way into it. I yell before charging with it into trees eventually flying all the way through it.

"Well... that was messy." I mutter looking at the after effect of my handiwork when my phone goes off.

"Ello? Oh hey bro whats up... Accepted. Sweet bro. Same here. Yeah, sure see you then." I reply before getting off the phone and heading home.

* * *

**Second prologue chapter. Probably not as long as the first, but it gives you a good idea of his fighting capabilities. See here swing a big ass sword slicing shit to pieces. Anyway thanks for reading, and as always, have good day.**


	4. Prologue: Rommel

Hey guys what's up? This is the last prologue chapter. It will cover Kane and his revised story. And as always I do not own RWBY or any other copyrighted material mentioned, and finally The Drunken Whaler is just plain out spoopy, and really makes me appreciate bass strings.

Kane Rommel: He is 17, 6'0'' tall, and has black eyes, and salt and pepper hair tied back. He is relatively tan. He wears knee high brown combat boots with black leather buckles and armor, tan military BDU leggings, with several black belts around his waist. He wears a dark grey long sleeve shirt with rolled up sleeves, he has white cloth wrapped around his lower arms and hands. He also has a tan military duster tied around his neck. He also has a black right shoulder pad. He has a cowl under the duster he occasionally pulls up, and white cloth wrapped around his neck and sometimes lower face. He occasionally also wears a tri-monocle on his left eye. His weapon is Achtung Panzer, which is a lance shield combo that turns into a bolt action rifle.

"Hey Smith over here!" I hiss loudly at my friend and teammate as we move through the dunes towards the abandoned military fort that doesn't look all that abandoned now.

"Damn there it is." He grunts as our other two members catch up.

"Hey Yusif, think you could cover us from there?" I ask Yusif, our marksman while pointing at a half buried storage building.

"Yeah man. I'll head over there. Radio in when you move." He confirms moving.

"Alright Opal you're gonna use that LMG of yours to mow down anything that gets to close. Okay?" I ask Opal our heavy weapons specialist.

"Got it." She confirms confidently before pulling the bolt back on her weapon.

"Smith. Anyone gets hit you patch em up. No one gets hit cover me. I'll go into their mainframe and download all of their data. Hopefully this is just a band and we can get their supplies to sell at a market back home. Alright." I explain.

"Okay dokay boss." Smith confirms relaxed.

"Roger that." Yusif responds.

"I'll blow them away." Opal reassures.

"Alright... Brake!" I shout as we all sprint down to a piece of cover taking down any of the guys who get in our way until a full fledged firefight breaks out.

"Now would be an excellent time to use that long rifle of yours Yusif." I yell into the radio over the gunfire.

"Got it boss." He replies before loud rifle reports start to sound signalling his entrance into the fight.

"You two move up I'll cover you!" Opal yells at us nodding prompting us to quickly sprint to the next cover before popping up and providing cover for her.

"You sure we shouldn't have called the Vacuo military?" Smith asks unsure.

"We should be fine we are almost to the building. Yusif! Reposition!" I yell at our sniper drawing the enemies fire back to us.

"Roger." He confirms before we see him on the ledge of the main building fighting several men with knives.

"Alright Smith you break for the door. Then Opal then me got it." I command to my friends. They nod in agreement before Opal and I pop up while Smith runs. When he yells the signal Opal follows soon after. Finally getting mine I sprint and slide into position. Turning to the door I see it has an old electric keypad and start on decrypting it.

"COVER ME SMITH!" I yell after several bullets hit the wall near me.

"Working on it man." He grunts. "We ain't exactly winning on the numbers side."

"Got it!" I yell after getting the door we run in and eliminate the few guards in the building. I quickly move to the computer and start on the hacking process and trying to access the data taking and downloading it onto an external drive.

"Guys! Bullheads dropping some strange guys!" Yusif yells when we hear an altercation over the radio.

"Hold on Yusif we will be there in a bit!" I reassure finishing the download and pocketing it before sprinting towards the stairwell with the team in tow. We make it to the roof just in time to see Yusif get a dagger plunged into his chest.

"Yusif!" We just about all yell in synchronization. The new ones run at us with melee weapons prompting us to pull ours out, Mine a lance, Opal's a hammer, and Smiths, a claymore. Engaging one swings at me when I duck under it and swipe him aside with the lance before stabbing him in the abdomen. Turning around another comes at me only to be parried and stabbed before being lifted up and thrown off. Looking over I see Opal crush a mans leg before moving to his head, and in the other direction Smith behead another. We move to what seems like the leaders when an explosion rocks the building throwing me back. Looking up I see Opal completely missing nothing but a scorch mark where she was. Smith, running on adrenaline sprints forward but is knocked back quickly. I look down and realize I am missing most of my right arm and grunt grabbing my lance and using it to push me up before using my semblance to launch myself at one of the three commanders running him through and leaping off before he slides off of the building. Turning around I am hit in the face by a large club, but the man behind him gets his arm cut off before his torso is cut in half diagonally, but I also see that he had stabbed Smith several times. I look back up to my assailant and shove him back leaping at him when he dodges and hits my spine shattering it in that location knocking me down. I look up as he hits me in the face again causing me to loose vision in my left eye. I can faintly feel blood running down my face but the anger numbs it enough. The man grins at me before I give him the finger angering him he moves to finish me but Smith stabs him before slicing off his head. Wounded Smith falls to his knees and grabs a small metallic object out of his belt and pressing a button before collapsing in a heap. I see Vacuo military ships fly in but not before passing out.

"HEY HE'S WAKING!" I can hear a doctor yell as consciousness slowly floods over me. "Get me the sedatives!" I see them inject it into the IV before unconsciousness over takes me.

The second time I awake I try to speak but only a pained rasp comes out. I look around and notice I have sight back. I go to touch my face and my right arm moves. I notice it is an obvious prosthetic, but a high quality one at that. I go back to feeling my face and notice parts have hard plating and I look around to find a hand mirror grabbing it and looking into it I see my left eye is artificial an that most of part of my face is replaced. Knowing that I got off lucky I plop back down and notice I can also feel my legs. Launching back up I grab a mirror and look at my back to see large chunks of synthetic plating and a metal strip going down my back as what I assume is allowing me to feel my lower body and move my arm.

"Oh god he's awake." I hear someone say causing me to look over and see a nurse. I sit there until a doctor comes in.

"Ah your awake and I trust all your cybernetics are fine?" He asks walking in. knowing I can't speak I nod a yes.

"Excellent, When that man played racquetball with your head it caused some complications with your vocal chords so, we are going to have to work on those. You'll sound similar, but slightly more raspy, but it's better than a computer." He explains. I nod and grab a paper and pen positioned by my bed and write for him to do it causing him to smile. "Of course sir, Lay on down and we will start immediately, and I think you'll be pleased to know you'll be well by the time you are due at Beacon."

Well that's that. Well guys I hope this is a better new story, and thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 1: Another chapter

**Soooo, the new story is up. I've been just mulling on the old story, and while I like it. I also hated it. And I knew there were problems. A lot of problems so I wiped it clean. New Slate. Anyway time for the new mains to meet, well those who don't know each other to meet anyway. As always I do not own RWBY, or any other copyrighted material mentioned. I've also been real busy so far with school starting back up, and having a job, so unless I have a break most likely the uploads are going to be more spaced out sadly.**

**Kane Rommel: "UPDATED FEATURES" Achtung Panzer (A large lance and shield combo. The lance turns into a large anti tank gun that he mounts on his shoulder. It fires dust rounds at high speeds towards his enemies. His shield can attach to the gun for extra protection.**

* * *

_Alec Frost_

"Shit, shit, shit!" I panic while running to the airship to Beacon before throwing myself onto the ship and putting up my bags before walking into the main compartment only to walk into a man dressed in nothing but shades. "Shit, sorry." I say grabbing what he dropped.

"Tis not a problem if one is polite friend." He replies dismissively as I hand him is dropped items. "But do please try to watch where one is going in later times." He adds before walking off.

"Hmph he was... off." I mutter to myself walking over to an area before being barreled over by a blonde holding a hand over his mouth. "Oops." I sigh continuing to walk. When suddenly another blonde backs up into me.

"Careful bro." I say to him patting his back as he stumbles with his hand over his mouth.

"If it isn't the Aryan coconut himself!" Yells a familiar voice behind me prompting me to turn around before I am tackled.

"Hey bro!" I excitedly reply patting him on the back as we separate.

"Man, I heard you got in, and now that we have found each other the world won't know what hit them!" He exclaims to me in his usually cocky manner.

"Yeah man, the Grimm won't know what hit em." I add.

"So what's happened since you got out of the hospital?" He asks turning his head to me as we walk.

"Oh you know, a little this, a little that. Not really that much. Worked on Frost Bite some more so that I could get his transformations through aura, but besides that not much. You?"

"Eh, you know practiced my swordplay on a few Grimm, got yelled at by my parents for being out late doing so. The usual." He answers shrugging.

"Ah coo..." I start before Josh interrupts me.

"Bro. Blondie, and friend over there. You like short chicks with dark hair right?" He asks leaning in close and pointing.

"Uh... yes?" I reply uncertainly.

"Well I'm going to go talk to the tall blonde one. You coming?" He asks.

"Why so if you get the shit beat out of you I can either join in, or try and save you." I deadpan towards him.

"What? She could be, like really cool?" He tries to defend.

"And if she's a major bitch? Then what?" I counter.

"Uh, then I guess I'll just walk away." He answers. "Look, you coming? You just might make a new friend."

"I dunno." I sigh.

"Well I'm gonna head on over there if you would like to join me come on over." He finishes offering before walking off.

"God dammit." I sigh under my breath before walking over.

"Who's that?" The blonde asks as I walk over and nudge Josh.

"Sweet Mother Theresa on the hood of a Mercedes Benz if it isn't you!" He exclaims exaggerating my entrance.

"Ello. Names Alec." I say holding out my hand only to receive one from the shorter of the two.

"So who are you two?" I ask to the duo.

"I'm Yang, and this is my awesome little sister Ruby" The girl now known as Yang introduces.

"Ah cool. Where you two from?" I inquire towards them.

"Signal! Rubes here was accepted to here two years early!" Yang almost shouts at me in her bubbly manner.

"Yaaang!" The younger sister complains. "What did I say about knees?"

"Yeah, yeah. Normal knees." Yang sighs waving her off.

"So where are you from?" Ruby asks me surprising me.

"Oh, uh Signal. I was born late, but got accepted on high standing grades." I answer.

"Cool! So what do you do for fun?" She asks moving our own conversation further from Josh and Yang's own.

"Oh, um I read, listen to music, watch a few TV shows, um I craft my own weapons. Uhhh not much else." I reply trying to think if I do anything else.

"Oh cool, you like weapons and music too! What's your favorite kind of music?"

"Uh I guess just about most kinds of rock. Usually I'm more on the industrial rock, metal side of the spectrum, but like I said almost all of it's pretty good."

"Cool! I like rock that's a little more on the heavy side." She offers.

"Awesome. Sooo... I start before a women appears on the news greeting us

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glenda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She tells us in a speech before disappearing.

"Oh wow." I say in disbelief looking out the side window and towards the skyline of Vale.

"I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby sighs before Yang comes up and drapes an arm around her shoulders.

"Beacon's our home now." Yang tells her in a soft voice.

"Geugh, I guess not everyone finds the view as favorable." I mutter watching the man from earlier run in front of us with his mouth covered yet again.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted."

"I wonder who all we are gonna meet?" Ruby asks.

"Eh who knows? Let's just hope they don't make a habit of puking on our shoes." Josh says.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang yells while running.

"Geugh Yang your getting vomit everywhere!" I yell in complaint.

* * *

Getting off of the airship I leave the group to help the man who was vomiting from earlier.

"Woah mate. Let it all out, just... keep it in the trash." I tell him patting his back and grabbing my bottle of water and a mint.

"Here. Rinse your mouth out with this and then eat this mint so you won't smell like puke." I tell him handing him them both.

"Thanks." He says after rinsing his mouth out and eating the mint.

"No problem. I always bring this stuff along just in case I need them." I tell him as we walk before hearing an explosion.

"Uhhh did you hear that?" He asks me uncertainly.

"Yeah. I'm kinda wishing I didn't hear it." I say to him as we jog to the location only to find Ruby on her knees in the middle of a scorch mark

"Hey I'm Jaune." Jaune greets as he holds his hand out for Ruby to pull herself up with, myself joining in soon after.

"Ruby, hey weren't you that guy who threw up on the ship?" She asks him causing me to break into laughter.

"I'm so sorry, but that's awesome."

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune complains defensively as we walk.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologizes as I trail beside them silently.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune counters quite well.

"Shots fired." I say interrupting them.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!" He presents.

"Do they?" Ruby asks skeptically.

"Yeah Jaune, do tell?" I add smiling and moving to the front of them walking backwards.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." He starts before stopping disappointment.

An awkward silence falls on us when Ruby whips out what I can only guess is her weapon and slams it into the walkway.

"So... I got this thing!"

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune shouts surprised.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" She proudly adds.

"A-wha...?" Jaune stutters confused.

"It's goes pew pew." I explain as Ruby cycles the bolt.

"Oh... That's cool." He exclaims in awe.

"So what've you got?" She asks him causing him to jump slightly.

"Oh! I, uh..." He starts before unsheathing a long sword. "I got this sword!"

"Noice man. Sword bros unite." I compliment holding my fist out which he then bumps. "So what does it do?"

"Oh, well I've got this shield too! See when I get tired of carrying it I can place it back on my belt as a sheathe." He explains somewhat confidently.

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asks causing him to look down dejectedly.

"Y-yeah." He pouts.

"Hey man, you use one of the best melee weapons ever, sorry Ruby." I tell him with my arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks, but what do you have?" He asks me causing me to stop leaning on him.

"I use THIS!" I say shouting towards the end before drawing my sword and twirling it before swinging it down to my side.

"Oh wow." Jaune states looking at it."

"Hell yeah man. And look at this." I instruct before twirling it transforming it into a rifle and firing hitting some brute of a man in the back encasing him in ice.

"Shit... We... Should go." I say before leading us another way.

"Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asks causing me to abruptly stop in my steps.

"Shit. I have no clue. Jaune?"

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you. Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?" He responds nervously laughing at the end.

* * *

Eventually our party finds the main hall and walk in to see Josh and Yang wave us over.

"Sorry Jaune, catch up later mate." I call in farewell as we leave. I hear him muttering something about quirky girls as we walk away and shrug.

"How's your guys' day going so far?" Josh asks when we arrive.

"You mean since you two ditched me and I exploded?" She snaps with her arms crossed.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang jokes thinking Ruby was just making a joke.

"No she literally blew up. I saw it while helping V-I mean Jaune."

"Yeah! There was lightning, some fire, and I think some ice."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asks causing me to slam my face into my hand.

" I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" While she explained this the a girl in white started to peak around her before snapping.

"You!"

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby squeels in panic while jumping into Yang's arms.

"Woah lady." I say to her holding my hands up.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" She yells at her.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Yang says to herself in awe when Josh leans in with 'Yah say.' causing her to flash him a glare.

"It was an accident. It was an accident... What's this?" Ruby panics when Snow Princess shoves a pamphlet into her face.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product." Ice Princess starts rambling while Ruby looks at her confused and slightly scared. "Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

"Uhhhh?" Ruby stutters in confusion.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" She says to Ruby leaning close.

"Absolutely?"

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." She snaps.

"Whoah, Princess, calm down a second Jesus Christ. It was an accident." Josh says towards her.

"Yeah, look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang suggests.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby starts excitedly at the idea. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Ah Weiss is her name.

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" She sarcastically responds.

"Really?" Ruby asks too young to see the insult.

"NO!" Weiss yells crushing her before the sound of a throat being cleared drew our attention towards the stage revealing Ozpin and Goodwitch.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." He starts before allowing a few seconds to pass. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finishes before walking off.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Goodwitch tells us before also walking off.

"Whelp he seemed a bit bothered." I state out loud.

"Almost as if he wasn't there." Ruby adds

"I'm a natural blonde you know?" Jaune answers shocking us all and causing Weiss to hit herself in the face.

* * *

"Man this is crowded as shit." I complain Josh and I set up our bedding.

"Yeah, but bro. Look at some of the chicks." He responds.

"I thought you, like instant fell for Yang." I tell him a smirk on my face.

"Oh I've seen. Trust me... I've seen." He says with a drunk smile.

"So how about you and Ruby?" He asks me turning towards me.

"Whadda yah mean?" I ask him.

"Oh you know damn well what I mean. Do. You. Like. Her?" He asks annunciation every word of the sentence.

"Eh, she's real cool and all, but I don't know man." I tell him shrugging and finishing my unpacking.

"Bro get. With. Her. She's like a smaller, more innocent version of you." He tells me.

"Oh yeah get with the girl who's older sister could probably beat me into next weak should she decide to. Plus I don't see her hurting a fly, and you know my rules. She's so innocent and optimistic. I can't poison that." I say moving my hands around.

"Right. Whatever. So, you got your alarm set?"

"Yeah, I've got everything ready." I say to him slumping into my bedding and readying my phone.

"Well night man." He tells me.

"Night mate. See you tomorrow." I respond back before rolling over and to sleep.

* * *

_Earlier, Kane Ryalls_

"Well honey, call us in a couple of days. We'll miss you bye!" My mother finishes over our call before hanging up as I look around towards the other students in the plane.

"Well, this is boring." I mutter to myself as I open the pad on my lower right arm and start tinkering with its calibrations.

"Well what do we have here?" A familiarly snarky voice comments drawing my attention slightly.

"Hello Weiss. It's a pleasure, truly. It is." I say to her in a bored tone.

"So it seems your families daring has finally cost you." Weiss says before sitting next to me.

"Ah yes, those of us who actively seek out to use our strengths for good. What a waste of a perfectly good bodyguard." I remark sarcastically before closing up the pad and turning towards her.

"Still, it is nice to see you alive."

"Yeah, same." I tell her before pausing. "How's Atlas?"

"You know, same old same old." She answers "How was Vacuo?"

"Well, hot, dusty, full of crime, whole lotta natural materials, and ancient dig sites. My families favorite kind of place. Your dad find you your future husband yet, or have you been able to actually stall his ass."

"Well so far, yes I have. My acceptance into Beacon allows me to not have to worry about it until I graduate thankfully." She sighs. "How about you?"

"Hah! No, my family never arranges. That would be too boring." I laugh.

"Yeah, your family does prefer that don't they."

"Yeah." I say before noticing the leaving crowd and standing up to leave

"Leaving so soon?" She asks getting up as well.

"Well, you know me Weiss. Can't stay anywhere too long. Might get boring." I tell her before walking off.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah I do." I mutter to myself as he leaves.

* * *

_Kane Ryalls_

Walking I pass two guys at a trash can. One heaving his entire stomach, the other patting his back with a sympathetic look look on his face.

I continue and see some man with graying hair and different colored eyes surprising me slightly. I do not often see heterochromia in just about anyone. I continue walking and as soon as I reach the main entrance hall I hear what sounds to be a large dust explosion. Jogging there I run into an very, very unhappy Weiss.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask her slightly concerned.

"Just some dolt who couldn't watch where she was going." She explains passing me.

"So it was your dust?" I shout as I jog up to her.

"Yes, and she almost caused one able to blow the entire cliff to bits moments before." She rants on "Then she sneezes while I explain to her what dust is. What kind of people is this school letting in because they are obviously not hunter or huntress material!"

"Whoah, whoah Weiss, calm down." I say trying to pacify her. "I'm sure it was just an accident. And you said sneeze. Did you close the vial completely?"

"It should have been. I got it from my personal supply my parents have set aside for me." She explains.

"Well it sounds like it was loose. And if it wasn't shut properly it was either you, or someone at the manufacturing plants fault."

"Right, or the girl is a fool." She continues.

"Well you keep thinking that I'm going to go over there." I lie through my teeth before walking away thinking about how she is still the same old Weiss, but then again I haven't really changed either. Finding a nice secluded spot I open up my arms panel again and mess with the nerve settings more getting them to a point of fine tuned beauty allowing me to feel it just like a real limb. Finally finished and memorizing the settings I close the arm and smile to myself while moving and flexing it about.

"Pardon me." A voice by me says as he walks by. I look and realize that it is the same guy I saw earlier with the eyes, but before I can say anything the headmaster starts his speech. Finishing it I scratch my head confused and make my way to dinner.

* * *

Having finished dinner and arrived in the dining room where we are to sleep I change into a tan muscle shirt, and black pajama pants. I decide to seat myself towards The window so that I can look out of it before actually going to bed in preparation of the initiation the next day.

* * *

_Oscar Eclipse_

"Tis not a problem if one is polite friend." I say to the man apologizing for running into me. "But do please try to watch where one is going in later times."

Walking off find a girl who smells to be faunus sitting and reading a book. Deciding she looked like a good conversation waiting to happen.

"This seat isn't taken right?" I ask her. She doesn't respond so I take it as a no and sit down anyway grabbing my laptop out of my backpack.

"So what are you reading?" I ask her turning.

"A book about a man who started out trying to be a hero, and constantly continued on his quest thinking he was the hero until he reached the end and realized he had become what he had feared. What are you typing?" She replies causing me to let a small smile show.

"A story. I've been working on it for a while, but it's about an book about a group of huntsman during the Human Grimm war sent to a once great fortress city in what is now Menagerie only to find something had turned all of the inhabitants into Grimm. I'm going to try and make it horror, but we'll see how that goes." I explain while typing away.

"Why did you choose Menagerie?" She asks perplexed.

"Well I did some digging and there used to be a human fortress city there during the war but it was completely overtaken half way through. I guess this is just an over exaggeration of it."

"Oh. Cool."

"So where are you from?" I decide to ask causing her to give me a perplexed look for a moment before composing herself.

"Outside of the kingdoms. Learned to fight Grimm to protect myself at a young age." She laments. "So what about yourself?"

"Oh, Mistral. It wasn't bad. Taught myself to fight by hunting down criminals in the main cities." I answer.

"Ah... That's cool." She responds.

"So.. that's a pretty cool bow. Never seen 'em shake like that before." I whisper towards her with a hand covering what I said. I see her tense up in panic for a bit before she turns towards me with a slightly worried, slightly angry glare.

"H-" She starts before I interrupt.

"I've spent the past several years acting, and hiding things from criminals I know how disguises work. The only question is why?" I ask with a smirk.

"Oh come on." She spits at me. "You humans love to judge those who are different. So what should I expect? Jeering, insults?"

"Nope. Doesn't really matter to me." I reply smirk still evident.

"Oh." She deadpans.

"Yeh. And I bet you'd look quite nice without it." I whisper in a tone that should be illegal.

"Oh... um... I've... gotta go." She stutters excusing herself and leaving. Smirking at what I did I lean back and enjoy the last few minutes of the ride before leaving the airship and exploring the school. Eventually I climb to the top of the buildings and start climbing to the orientation building and jumping down right before Ozpin starts his speech. I pass some man with an robotic arm that was quite impressive. Feeling insulted by the speech I sulk until it is time for bed where I move all of my stuff onto the roof under the moon and soak up the feeling of it on my skin. I end up falling asleep without knowing it.

* * *

**Well that took longer than it should have. Well, sorry guys while this isn't a proper apology I really, truly am sorry. I've had writers block, and sadly school/work didn't make it all that much easier. But anyway I've got this shit being worked on slightly more regularly now. So thank you for reading and leave plenty of CC. Thanks guys have a good day.**


End file.
